Worth It
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: Ichigo tries to prove that some things are worth fighting for. *Being Edited*


**Worth It: Kurosaki Ichigo / Ishida Uryuu**

Uryuu was trapped. There was no way he could get around Ichigo, even if he shot an arrow at him. The orangette had cornered him and they both knew it.

"Why do you keep running, Ishida? You know you can't escape," Ichigo said in a husky whisper.

"Because… it's not right. We're supposed to be enemies, not…"

"Lovers?" Ichigo was dangerously close to him. The faint smell of strawberries and sweat from their last Hallow fight wafted through his nostrils and made him weak at the knees. Uryuu quickly shook his head: what was he, a girl? Weak at the knees? What the hell was that about?

"Exactly. You're a Shinigami and I'm a Quincy. Our kinds do not get along, let alone remotely like each other."

"That was ages ago, Uryuu. That's not in recent times. We've proven that.. Several dozen times," Ichigo added with a smirk.

"Damnit, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo backed up to let Uryuu pace around the ally.

"I don't want this to end like everything else. I mean I would have preferred if it never even started, but now that it has, I don't want it to end like everything else in my life."

"What do you mean?"

Uryuu stopped just in front of one of the walls and put his forehead against it. He sighed after a few minutes, thankful Ichigo hadn't presses him. "Everything in my life either ended horribly or against my will and wishes. Everything always ends for me."

"This doesn't have-"

"Doesn't have to end?" Uryuu scoffed and laughed, turning to face Ichigo now. "Oh yeah, like you'll ever tell anyone that we've slept together or that you love me or any of it, for that matter."

"I will tell them. And I do love you.."

Uryuu gaped. Ichigo's face had a fuzzy blush line across the bridge of his nose and over his cheeks.

(1)"Overly powerful, orange haired Soul Reaper say wha?"

Ichigo smiled, the blush still present. "I said…" he walked over to Uryuu and pushed him backwards until his head and back thumped painfully against the wall. "I'm in love with you, Ishida Uryuu."

Uryuu swore he had died at some point during this conversation. Probably when he thunked his forehead against the wall a few minutes ago. Yes, that had to be it. He had thumped his head too hard against the wall, had a sudden seizer or something and had dropped dead. That was the only reasonable explanation for thi-

Uryuu cringed when Ichigo kissed him. A small gasp escaped him when Ichigo swept his tongue across his lips, allowing Ichigo to slide his tongue in and take advantage of Uryuu's temporary stunnednes.

Uryuu groaned, signaling his defeat. His hands gripped the front of Ichigo's school jacket and pulled his body closer. They've done this dance so many times, it was impossible to not read each other's signals and next moves.

Ichigo started to move his hands to pull out Uryuu's tucked in shirt, but the raven haired teen stopped him. "Someone's coming," he gasped out.

"Damnit. Let's go."

Ichigo straightened himself up, then quick fixed Uryuu's uniform. Together they walked out of the ally.

It was Tatsuki and Orihime Uryuu had sensed.

"Hey, Tatsuki. Inoue."

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime smiled widely at him.

"Hey, Ichigo. What are you two doing in an ally?" Tatsuki asked.

"Just had something to talk about and I really didn't want anyone to hear about it yet."

"Yet? How important was this conversation?"

"Very. It's still being decided. Right, Ishida?"

Uryuu didn't trust himself to speak so he only nodded. Tatsuki and Orihime instantly noted his odd behavior.

"Pfft. Don't act so excited, Ishida. We'll see you later, guys."

"Alright…"

"Bye, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Yeah.."

Ichigo turned and walked across the street with Uryuu following closely behind. When he was sure they wouldn't be heard by Tatsuki and Orihime, he said, "Oh yeah you really told them we were sleeping together. Good job!"

"You're the one that's spazzing about it. Like I said, we're still deciding what to do, aren't we?"

"We didn't even agree to talk about it yet, but I guess I have to think about it now.."

"Good. Then I still have a chance of winning proving my point."

"What point?"

Ichigo's face was set with determination when he grabbed Uryuu's arm to stop him so the Quincy would look at him. "That it is possible to have something good and worth something stay in your life until you decide you don't want it anymore."

Uryuu stared at Ichigo with wide eyes. Suddenly, he blushed and his glasses fogged up. He quickly looked down as Ichigo chuckled.

"Let's go to your house to talk. My family's probably home by now."

"Alright.. My father's never there anyway.."

Ichigo wrapped an arm around Uryuu's shoulders, whose blushing got worse, making Ichigo chuckle more. Uryuu pushed him off and sped down the sidewalk.

"Aw, come on! Uryuu!"

"Leave me alone!"

Ichigo laughed as he chased his lover to his house.

456456

"Alright, what exactly are you wanting to talk about, Ichigo?"

They were currently in Uryuu's living room, shedding the jacket layer of their uniforms.

"Why does it always have to be that way with you, Uryuu? Just chill out."

"Every time I 'chill out' around you, I always end up naked in bed with you. So no, I don't think I'd like to 'chill out' right now, thank you."

Ichigo threw his head back in frustration as his hands stationed themselves on his hips. Uryuu walked away from Ichigo and headed towards his bedroom. Ichigo followed a second after.

When they reached Uryuu's door, Ichigo opened it before Uryuu could and pushed him in. He did a quick sweep of the room, concluding they were alone, then threw out his riatsu just in case. They were indeed alone.

"Alright, what exactly is your problem with me, Uryuu?" Ichigo said in a mocking tone.

Uryuu sighed. "I don't have a problem with you, Ichigo. I really don't."

"Then why are you so pissed off?"

"I already told you."

"Then why don't you let me prove what I said earlier?"

Uryuu already knew that Ichigo had won the debate, but he refused to let Ichigo find that out. "Why bother? It'll just fall apart later.."

"Maybe not, Uryuu. You are such a pessimist. Enjoy life a little. Enjoy it with me…"

It took all of Uryuu's will power not to look up at Ichigo at that one. He started pacing aimlessly when he suddenly felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and pulled him against a hard chest. He sighed in content without realizing it and let his head fall against Ichigo's shoulder.

"I can show you that good things can stay in your life when you want them to."

Uryuu turned in Ichigo's arms and leaned against him. His forehead rested on Ichigo's chest while his arms hung limply at his side. He stood there with Ichigo's arms loosely wrapped around him.

It slowly dawned on him that Ichigo was the good thing that kept repeating in his life. Of course, he didn't want it at first, but that's how it had ended up. And because he allowed Ichigo in, he gained more friends; Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, and several others. Ichigo was that one thing that kept it all coming back. If he lost Ichigo now, would he lose all of the others too? Probably.

Ichigo felt Uryuu's head lift up so he looked down. The first thing he saw was Uryuu's closed eyes, then felt Uryuu kissing him. He instantly responded, pulling Uryuu closer to him.

Uryuu wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and hoisted himself up so his legs could wrap around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo's arms moved to his lower back and he was carried to the bed. Ichigo laid him down gently before removing himself from Uryuu long enough to lock the bedroom door, then lock the windows and close the curtains. It was relatively dark, but Uryuu could see plenty fine. Ichigo's orange still stood out like a beacon. The thought of Ichigo's hair used as a ship beacon made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, nipping his collar bone.

"Just thinking how funny it would be to see your hair being used in lighthouses instead of actual lights. I think they could probably see better."

"Thanks, Uryuu."

"No problem-hmMmm.."

Ichigo had snaked his hands down to Uryuu's pants already and was rubbing his palm against Uryuu's awakening member. Uryuu moved his hips against Ichigo's hand, his fingers curling in his orange hair.

"Come on, Ichigo, no playing. Please."

Ichigo didn't give any sign that he had heard; he just started unbuttoning Uryuu's shirt. Uryuu pulled Ichigo's shirt up and over his head, not bothering with the buttons like Ichigo was. Ichigo chuckled so Uryuu bit his shoulder. The dark haired man wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist again and ground his hips upward against Ichigo's erection, biting him again at the same time.

Ichigo's head fell as a groan let itself out. "You keep doing that and I won't last long enough to help you out too."

As an answer, Uryuu grinned and did it again. This time, as Uryuu backed down, Ichigo did the same to him. Not expecting it, Uryuu almost came right there.

They ripped each other's pants off. Ichigo pulled Uryuu up into his lap and his hand wound its way to Uryuu's backside. As that hand searched for Uryuu's hidden entrance, Ichigo's free hand wrapped around Uryuu's erection and began pumping.

Uryuu felt himself slowly slipping under Ichigo's touches, but he managed to get a little more brain power and used one hand to pump Ichigo in turn while his other hand clutched at Ichigo's shoulder.

Finally, Ichigo thought. He stuck a finger inside Uryuu and looked up at Uryuu's facial expression. Uryuu's eyes closed as pain and pleasure ran up his spine. His mouth fell open slightly, which was soon covered by Ichigo's own mouth. Ichigo continued stretching Uryuu and they both kept pumping the other until Ichigo's fingers brushed against Uryuu's soft spot.

Watching Uryuu's face screw up in pleasure, Ichigo stimulated the spot for a minute, then removed his fingers and turned Uryuu around. He put Uryuu on his hands and knees on the bed, then eased his hips downwards while Ichigo sat on his knees. Ichigo put the head of his member to Uryuu's entrance and felt Uryuu shiver. The orangette carefully put the head in, then waited. Uryuu pushed back to urge Ichigo on.

"Hang on.."

Uryuu was about to comment to that when Ichigo's member was completely inside in one move, making him cry out.

"Sorry.. You said no playing."

Uryuu only nodded. He took deep breaths, trying to steady himself. Slowly, he felt himself relax and pushed back so Ichigo would move. And move Ichigo did. He didn't start out slow like he usually did to prolong it and make Uryuu beg to be fucked; he started thrusting into Uryuu like he never would again.

Ichigo made sure to hit Uryuu's prostate with every thrust, making Uryuu cry out every time. Their breathing became heavy and fast.

Ichigo reached around and started to pump Uryuu's bobbing member, but he only got a few in before Uryuu came. The white liquid splashed on the bed, soaking the sheets and Ichigo's hand. When Uryuu clenched around Ichigo, the orangette came as well.

It didn't last very long, but they had to admit it probably one of their best quickies.

Ichigo pulled out of Uryuu and helped him to lie down, quickly moving the ruined sheets out of the way. Uryuu fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Ichigo used the sheet to do a quick clean on both of them for now, then put his pants back on. He ran down to the kitchen and retrieved a wet washcloth. He returned and cleaned Uryuu first, then wiped himself down. He covered up the Quincy, got dressed and left.

456456

Uryuu woke up to his alarm blaring. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes and felt around for his glasses. They must have fallen off some time last night.

Last night. His eyes grew wide and he blushed. He looked under the covers and confirmed his suspicions.

"Damnit, Kurosaki.." he muttered, the blush getting worse as the night replayed in his head. He put his head in his hand and sighed. "Damnit it all, Kurosaki.." But even as he said it, a smile came to his face. He couldn't help it. Every time he thought of that damned head of orange hair, he grinned like an idiot, even in front of his father.

Uryuu suddenly came to a conclusion, jumped out of bed, rushed to get dressed (though he dad take a few minutes to make sure he was actually dressed and not missing anything), then all but ran to school.

456456

Ichigo was at his desk when Uryuu arrived. He was almost 15 minutes early, which was actually late for him. He took a deep breath and walked over to Ichigo.

He stood behind him a second, then kind of sat on/leaned against the desk.

Ichigo looked up him with a surprised expression. He leaned over so he could see Uryuu's face.

"I thought about what you said.." Uryuu almost whispered the answer to the unasked question so no one would hear, "and I think I'll let you try to convince me otherwise."

Uryuu could literally feel Ichigo smile at him.

"But I don't want anyone to know. At least not just yet. If that's ok with you," Uryuu added quickly.

"That's just fine. Gives me more time, don't you think?"

Uryuu gave him a small smile. "Yes, it does. But don't you dare think I'm going to be a pushover. You're going to have to work your ass off to prove me wrong."

Ichigo laughed. Several students looked over at them, but for once, Uryuu didn't care. "Well, alright, then. I'll give it my best shot."

"You do that, Kurosaki. And meet me at my house later," Uryuu said, "We have to decide on that project for Kisuke."

"You had to bring that up didn't you? Thanks, Ishida."

Uryuu flashed an irritating smile at Ichigo and went to his desk.

Yes, he knew he would lose this battle, but hey, like Ichigo said, something's were worth keeping in your life until you decide that you don't want it anymore.

And there was no way he was letting that irritating, ignorant, stubborn, too-powerful-for-his-own-good Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki get away from him.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**(1) Ok Uryuu probably wouldn't say that, but I just had to put it in there**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


End file.
